VG vocabulary Wiki
Bold text Welcome to the dictionary about innovations, inventions and everyday life English - Estonian - Finnish - Lithuanian - Danish dictionary about innovations, inventions and everyday life A''' -alphabet - tähestik - aakkoset - abėcėlė - alfabet -astronomy - astronoomia - tähtitiede - astronomija - astronomi -anthropology - antropoloogia - antropologia - antropologija - antropologi -alarm clock - äratus kell - herätyskello - žadintuvas - vækkeur - adult - täiskasvanu - aikuinen - voksen - apple - õun - omena - obuolys - æble - approve -heaks kiitma - hyväksyä - pritari - godkende '''B - biology - bioloogia - biologia - biologija - biologi - boy - poiss - poika - berniukas - dreng - box - kast - laatikko - dėžė - æske - book - raamat - kirja - knyga - bog C''' -camera - kaamera - kamera - kamera - kamera -computer - arvuti - tietokone - kompiuteris - computer -car - auto - auto - automobilis - bil -construct - ehitama - rakentaa - konstruoti - konstruere - clothes - riided - vaatteet - drabužiai - tøj -chemistry - keemia - .kemia - chemija - kemi -compost - kompost - komposti - kompostas - kompost -cold - külm- kylmä - koldt -champion - tšempion - mestari -čempionas - vinder/mester -caring - hoolimine - välittäminen - rūpinimasis - omsorgsfuld '''D -dictionary - sõnastik - sanakirja - žodynas - ordbog -digital - digitaal - digitaalinen - skaitmeninis - digital -dumpster dive - prügikonteinerisse sukeldumine - naršymas konteineriuse - skralde -day - päev - päivä - diena - dag -doctor - arst- lääkäri - daktaras - læge -desktop phone - lauatelefon - ... -stalinis telefonas- fastnettelefon E''' -ecology - ökoloogia - ekologia - ekologija - økologi -electricity - elekter - sähkö - elektra - elektricitet -energy - energia - energia - energija - energi -engineering - tehnika - tekniikka - inžinerija - ingenør -experiment - katse - kokeilu - eksperimentas - eksperiment -eraser - kustutuskumm - pyyhekumi - trintukas - viskelæder -extraordinary - erakordne - erikoinen - išskirtinis - ekstraordinær '''F -fridge - külmik - jääkaappi - šaldytuvas - fryser -future - tulevik - tulevaisuus - ateitis - fremtid - forest - mets - metsä - miškas - skov - family - pere - perhe - šeima - familie - field -põld - pelto - mark - famous - kuulus - kuuluisa - įžymus - kendt - fashion - mood - muoti - mada - mode G''' -genetics - geneetika - genetiikka - genetika -genetisk -general - üldine - yleinen-įprastas-generel -garbage can - prügikast - roskakori - šiukšliadėžė - skraldespand - garbage truck - prügiauto - roska-auto - šiūklevežė - skraldebil -greenhouse - kasvuhoone - kasvihuone- šiltnamis- drivhus - girl - tüdruk - tyttö - mergaitė - pige -games - mängud - pelit - žaidimai - spil '''H -high-tech - kõrgtehnoloogiline - korkea teknologia - modernios technologijos - høj teknologi - house - maja - talo - namas - hus - home - kodu - koti - namai - hjem - heaven - taevas - taivas - rojus - himlen - help - abi - apua - pagalba- hjælp - hilarious - ülinaljakas - hulvaton - juokingas- hylende morsom I''' -iron - triikraud - rauta - geležis - jern -intelligence - intelligentsus - älykkyys - intelektas - intelligent -internet - internet - internetti - internetas - internet -innovation-innovatsioon - innovaatio - naujovės - opfindelser -invention - leiutis - keksintö - išradimas - opfindelse - insect - putukas - hyönteinen - vabzdys - insekt - I - mina - minä - aš - jeg - information - informatsioon - tieto - informacija - information '''J -junk - rämps - romu - šlamštas - skrot -junk food- rämpstoit - roskaruoka - nesveikas maistas - junk food or fast food - job - töö - työ - darbas - job K''' -knowledge - teadmine - tieto - žinios- viden - key - võti - avain - raktas - nøgle '''L -leftovers - toidujäätmed - ruoan tähteet - likučiai - rester -light - valgus - valo - šviesa - lys -laptop - sülearvuti - läppäri - nešiojamasis kompiuteris - bærbar -life - elu - elämä - gyvenimas - liv M''' -mobile phone - mobiiltelefon - puhelin - mobilusis telefonas - mobiltelefon -medicine - meditsiin - lääke - medicina - medicin -money - raha - raha - pinigai - penge - metal - metall - metalli - metalas - metal - moon - kuu - kuu - mėnulis - måne - music - muusika - musiikki - muzika - musik '''N -nanotechnology - nanotehnoloogia - nanoteknologia - nanotechnologijos - nanoteknologi - night - öö - yö - naktis - nat O''' -ozone - osoon - otsoni - ozonas - ozon - oil - õli - öljy - aliejus -olie '''P -physics - füüsika - fysiikka - fizika- fysik - plastic - plastmass - muovi - plastics - plastik - paper - paber - paperi - popierius - parpir - printer - printer - tulostin - spausdintuvas - printer - peace - rahu - rauha - taika - fred - pear - pirn - päärynä - kriaušė - pære - pencil - pliiats - kynä - pieštukas- blyant - plum - ploom - luumu - slyva - blomme -pumpkin - kõrvits - kurpitsa - moliūgas - græskar Q''' -question - küsimus - kysymys - klausimas- spørgsmål -quiz - viktoriin - tietokilpailu - viktorina- quiz '''R - robot - robot - robotti - robotas, robot - recycling - taaskasutamine - - kierrätys - perdirbimas- genbrug - remote - kauge - kaukosäädin - remontas - fjern S''' - stereo - muusikakeskus- stereot - aparatūra - steroanlæg - science - teadus - tiede - mokslas- videnskab - space - kosmos - avaruus - kosmosas- rum - satellite - satelliit - satelliitti - palydovas- satellit - sun - päike - aurinko - saulė - sol - school - kool - koulu - mokykla - skole - star - täht - tähti - žvaigždė - stjerne - spruce - kuusk - kuusi - puošnus - - six - kuus - kuusi - šeši - seks - snow - lumi - lumi - sniegas - sne - santa claus - jõuluvana - joulupukki - Kalėdų senelis - julemanden - sorry - vabandust - anteeksi - atsiprašau - undskyld - smartphone - nutitelefon - älypuhelin - išmanusis telefonas - smartphone - squirrel - orav - orava - voverė - egern '''T - technology - tehnoloogia - teknologia - technologic - teknologi - thank you - aitäh - kiitos - ačiū - tak - television - televisioon - televisio - televizija - tv or fjernsyn - tablet - tahvelarvuti - tabletti - tabletė - tablet U''' - universe - universum - maailmankaikkeus - visata - univers - up - üles - ylös - aukštyn - op '''V - virtual - virtuaal - virtuaalinen - virtualus -- virtuel - vacation - puhkus - loma - ferie W''' - wheel - ratas - pyörä - ratas - hjul - website - veebileht - nettisivu - svetainė - hjemmeside - water - vesi - vesi - vanduoo - vand - windmill - vindmølle '''X - x-ray - röntgen - röntgen - rentgenas - lysbillede xenophobia - ksenofoobia - muukalaispelko - ksenofobija - angst for nye ting Y''' - yacht - jaht - jahti - jachta- lystbåd or yacht - you - sina - sinä - tu - dig '''Z - zip - tõmblukk - vetoketju - užtrauktukas - - zoology - zooloogia - eläintiede - zoologija - zoologi '''' Schools 'Vändra Gymnasium ' Vändra Gümnaasium https://et-ee.facebook.com/pages/V%C3%A4ndra-G%C3%BCmnaasium/567892539895105 Vändra Gümnaasium Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.